Vamps and Zombies
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: "I heard a moan." Rose sees a zombie. Months later, the wards are charmed with spirit to keep all kinds of undead out, and the Z-land gang's curiosity of this zombie free zone leads them into the world of St.Vladmir's Academy.
1. First Encounter

**Ta da. Another VA crossover section started by yours truly. **

**RPOV**

I heard a moan.

I ignored it at first. I thought my neighbor had snuck her boyfriend into her dorm or something. But then I heard it again, louder. I looked out my window, trying to ignore it, but as soon as I opened the curtains, I saw a face. It was bloody and mangled. I screamed. I ran out of the room as the glass broke and down to the front desk. Normally the ancient Mori was useless, but he was helpful now. He could call the guardians.

"There's someone in my room. Call a guardian." I yelled.

"I don't know if-"

"Call Dimitri at least!" He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Guardian Belikov. We need you at the girl novice dorms immediately." A few minutes later Dimitri showed up.

"What is it?" He asked, stake in hand.

"There's this… thing in my room. I think it's a person, but its face is all bloody and mangled. He was at the window. I heard a moan and opened the window and there it was. It's disgusting." He nodded and started climbing the stairs. I followed mutely. That thing was so freaky. I heard crashes coming from my room and pulled my own stake. Dimitri hesitated, then threw the door open. That thing was still there, but had broken the window and was trying to climb in. If it wasn't so scary, I would have laughed. Dimitri watched it.

"What is that?" He asked. I shrugged. Then the thing got up and lunged at Dimitri. Dimitri staked it through the heart before it could blink. "Now let's figure out what I just killed, and hope it wasn't a sick prank."

We looked at it for a while, then decided it could only be a really sick, messed up homeless person, which was shot down quickly because there was no way he could get in the wards, or another thing that made me question my sanity.

A zombie.

**Ta da. They will meet the others soon I swear. But review so I can write and UD. I just thought it was sad that my favorite movie (talumbus all the way baby) had only 6 crossovers. Anything you want to happen? The next chappie will be with the Z-land gang, which means an insane Twinkie hunt with some ah-mazing weapons. **

**Rose: Review or I will hurt you!**

**Me: Rose, do I have to put you back in the emo corner?**

**Rose: AHH! No! Not that place!**

**Tram: What's wrong with the emo corner?**

**Me: Hello Tram. When did you get here?**

**Rose: …Who?**

**Me: another My Dreamland character.**

**Rose: Oh joy. Another stupid anime.**

**Me: It's not stupid! **

**Dri: I hate to interrupt, but we really need to end this chapter. **

**Rec: like… now.**

**Me: BYE! **

**Iambi: REVIEW!**


	2. Mall Meetings

**CPOV**

It was three weeks after Pacific Playland that it was brought up.

Things had been awkward with our little family. We watched what we said carefully. We sometimes didn't speak at all. But Tallahassee wasn't having that.

"Alright, I know you guys have this weird tension now after Pacific Playland, but my last Twinkie was three weeks ago and we are going on a Twinkie hunt."

Now, him breaking the silence was not what bothered me that day. Neither was the awkward silence or random looks. It was what happened when Tallahassee crossed into Missoula.

Tallahassee got out of the truck in front of a mall. He opened the trunk and went through psycho weapons, as I simple grabbed my trusty double barrel. He finally settled on a Derringer pistol, his knife, and some random farm tools. Wichita was going to stay in the truck, until she saw where we were.

"Oh! A mall! I could use a shopping spree!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, mainly because Wichita was freaking scary, but Tallahassee did anyway.

"I could use some gum." Little Rock said. I smiled.

"Off to death we go then." I said, walking to the door. The lock was busted. "What the f-" I was cut of buy a laugh from inside. A _girl's_ laugh. I looked at the others. "Did you hear that?"

"The laugh? Yep. We found some on alive other than Bill, who is not alive anymore, thank to sp-" The dreaded nickname was cut short as the girl's voice drifted up.

"So Comrade, do you think there are any zombies in here?"

"Rose, we're here for _food._" A man's voice with a Russian accent flooded down to us as well.

"Aw. You wanna go in there. Admit it." The girl's voice said.

"Where do you think they wanna go?" Little Rock asked.

"Not relevant. We just need to find them. They're alive, we're alive, and survivors need to stay survivors." I said.

"No more people like Bill Murray." Tallahassee said. I glared at him. Then the voice sounded again.

"Comrade! Please? Pretty please? I could use a new outfit." The girl voice asked.

"No. Wait, a new one? Like, you already had one?" The man sounded pissed and amused at the same time.

"Yep." The girl answered happily.

"Why wo- Never mind." I smirked. They were just like us. I slipped in quietly, the rest of the team behind me.

We found the two still lost in their mock argument in front of a Victoria's Secret. Tallahassee laughed. They immediately spun around, pulling out little knife-like things. I glared at Tallahassee.

"What part of stay quiet do you not get?" I asked.

"The part where you were in charge." He retorted.

"No one is in charge. It just makes sense that we go by quietly so we don't freak people out."

He was about to reply, no doubt with an insult and that awful nickname, when the girl spoke.

"Who are you?" We both looked at her. She was about 18, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The man next to her was in his mid twenties. He looked perfectly calm, showing not one emotion. I had to learn how to do that.

"I'm Columbus, this is Tallahassee, Wichita, and Little Rock." Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"Once again, who put you in charge?" He asked. I face-palmed in frustration.

"Well," The girl spoke. "Care to explain why you are all named after cities?"

"We don't do names. Well, I do but he doesn't." I nudged toward Tallahassee.

"And Columbus is scared of him." Wichita tacked on.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered.

"So you just used cities?" The chick asked.

"Yep. I was going to Columbus when I met Tallahassee, so I'm Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock are sisters, so one is where they were headed and one where they came from."

"Don't trust them. They stole my car twice." Tallahassee added.

"Well, we aren't headed anywhere, so you can go not knowing us, or you can use our names." The chick said. The man shot her a look. "What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry in advance. She can be a pain." He said.

"Hey! I can be helpful! Just not around people I don't like."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I like you and Lissa and Pyro ain't half bad."

"Oh joy. Three people on Earth you can stand."

"Actually I don't like you in training. Or in Stan's class."

"First names only." Tallahassee said out of nowhere.

"I'm Rose and this is Dimitri." The girl said, looking confused. Suddenly she grinned. "Would you like to go to the only zombie free haven in the world?"

**Cliffie Candy! **

**I will give double barrels to reviers!**


	3. Mall Meatings RPOV

**Double barrels are given to: ROSE'S TWIN, ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, and VampireBookAddict. **

**This is Rose's POV of the last chapter, plus a little. **

**Inspiration Song:**

**Jimmy Eat World-Hear You Me**

**RPOV**

_We looked at it for a while, then decided it could only be a really sick, messed up homeless person, which was shot down quickly because there was no way he could get in the wards, or another thing that made me question my sanity._

_A zombie._

That was a few months ago. We had started killing zombies as well, keeping track to get marks later, when I had an idea.

-a few weeks ago-

"Hey. The elements earth, wind, fire, and water are used in wards right?" I asked. Dimitri nodded slowly, probably wondering what this has to do with staking practice. "So what if we charmed the wards with spirit too? Do you think it would keep the zombies out?"

"Hm. Maybe. I never thought of that." I grinned.

"So let's ask Alberta if we can try it! I mean, It can't hurt to try, right?"

"I guess. Let's go."

-Today-

Now we are the only zombie free place we know of. We were walking through the mall when I saw a Victoria's Secret. I grinned.

"So Comrade, do you think there are any zombies in here?" I asked. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Rose, we're here for _food._" He reminded me. I pouted.

"Aw. You wanna go in there. Admit it." I smiled as he rolled his eyes. He started walking away.

"Comrade!" I called. He turned around. "Please?" He shook his head. "Pretty please?" Still nothing. "I could use a new outfit."

"No." He stopped and tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, a new one? Like, you already had one?" He was trying to sound mad but failing miserably.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why wo- Never mind."

We kept going back and forth until someone laughed. I looked in their direction, pulling out my stake. Dimitri did the same.

"What part of stay quiet do you not get?" A thin boy about my age asked a taller, older man in a snakeskin jacket.

"The part where you were in charge." He retorted.

"No one is in charge. It just makes sense that we go by quietly so we don't freak people out." The afro kid said. Wow. I already don't like him. He's a prick. I decided speaking would be good about now.

"Who are you?" They looked at me.

"I'm Columbus, this is Tallahassee, Wichita, and Little Rock." The fro kid said.

"Once again, who put you in charge?" Tallahassee said. Columbus face-palmed.

"Well," I said, making myself known again. "Care to explain why you are all named after cities?"

"We don't do names. Well, I do but he doesn't." Columbus said, nudging Tallahassee.

"And Columbus is scared of him." Wichita tacked on. Columbus muttered something unidentifiable.

"So you just used cities?" I asked.

"Yep. I was going to Columbus when I met Tallahassee, so I'm Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock are sisters, so one is where they were headed and one where they came from." Columbus explain.

"Don't trust them. They stole my car twice." Tallahassee added.

"Well, we aren't headed anywhere, so you can go not knowing us, or you can use our names." I said. Dimitri gave me his be-nice-or-extra-laps-tomorrow look. "What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry in advance. She can be a pain." He said.

"Hey! I can be helpful! Just not around people I don't like."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I like you and Lissa and Pyro ain't half bad."

"Oh joy. Three people on Earth you can stand." He said sarcastically.

"Actually," I said. "I don't like you in training. Or in Stan's class."

"First names only." Tallahassee said out of nowhere. Alright.

"I'm Rose and this is Dimitri." I said, confused. Then I had an idea. I grinned. "Would you like to go to the only zombie free haven in the world?"

**Ah yes, you thought I would give you more. But no. I go back and forth between Columbus and Rose. This is gonna be fun!**


	4. Back To School

**Songs I listened to while writing:**

**Answer Me by Milk Inc**

**Fiction by Milk Inc**

**Kill The Zombies By Shooting Them In The Head **

**CPOV**

"Uh… What?" I admit, I could've said yes, but after Pacific Playland, I really didn't believe there was anywhere zombie-free.

"Our school. Absolutely no zombies." Rose said.

I looked at Tallahassee. "What?" He asked.

"You're the one complaining I'm not in charge. Your call. Should we go?"

He thought. "Why not?" Rose grinned, then frowned.

"Move!" She ran passed us and stabbed a zombie before I could blink.

"57." She said. I stared in disbelief. "What?"

"Did you just… _stab_ a zombie?" Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"You've seen me chop a head of with shears, and _stabbing_ is what gets to you?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. I stepped away from him, because at this point we had gone from 'crazy Tallahassee' to 'insane Tallahassee' and yes, there is a difference.

"Well… You have to get close to a zombie to… _stab_ it, and if you are too close they can bite you, and she did it so… _fast._ Plus she's like… younger than Wichita." Wichita was glaring at me now. "You know what, never mind. I'm gonna shut up before you stab _me." _Little Rock laughed. Dimitri shook his head.

"Well, let's go to the school now." Rose said, as if the past scene hadn't even happened.

-At the school-

Tallahassee let out a slow whistle. There were hundreds of people, all walking around what looked like any other college or high school campus.

"Looks like home." I said quietly. Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Don't be all depressive. Enjoy the little things. Or in this case, the big things." I smirked.

I pulled out my note book.

_Rule #34: Don't feel sorry for yourself._

Wichita looked over my shoulder and gasped. "You _actually listened_ to _Tallahassee?_ How many times have I told you to stop moping?"

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"What?" I looked up. "Oh, the note book? My list of rules." She attempted to raise an eyebrow, and failed. If she didn't scare me, I would laugh. Dimitri did. She hit him. I handed her the note book.

"…Paper towels?" She looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged. "I'm not even gonna comment on 14." **(Change of underwear) **I bit my lip. "What the- _Avoid strip clubs?" _She handed me back my rules. "You are a strange little duck."

I shrugged, but froze in my tracks as I heard a familiar voice.

"Ry?"

**Who is it?**

**Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Colombo's name in this is Ryan. Referred to above as "Ry." **

**REVIEW!**

**CLICK DA BUTTON!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. kekeke AN

**OMG…**

**Long hiatus much?**

**Alright…I will be deleting this author's note as soon as the next chapter is written but I wanted to get a note out to my followers and favorite-ers. **_**(I love you guys, by the way!)**_

**Anyway, I need to ask you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll as to whether I should write, re-write, or continue stories. **

**LOVES FOR EVERYONE!  
CAM**


End file.
